COC* A EGG U R Watches Project X/Grounded For Tranquillity
Cast *Diesel as COC* A EGG U R, Launch Octopus and Mr. Herriman *Simon as COC* A EGG U R's Dad, Mr. Dike, Mr. Alan and Boomer Kuwanger *Kayla as Coco the Chicken and Noodle *Princess as Azura and Jazzi *Brian as Torippii Sorano, Store Clerk and James Midorihara *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Bunga, Kento Koshiba, Kurinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Kazuo Matsukata, Hongmao, Būta Tonda, Zōta Ikeno, Roobear Koala, Tanya Mousekewitz, Timothy Brisby and Bobby Bear *Shy Girl as Bubbles and Mimirin Midorihara *Kendra as Mac Foster, Danny Dog, Toni Toponi and Ka-Chung *Young Guy as Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Wheel Gator, and Hiro Hamada *Miguel as Eduardo Valerosa and Storm Eagle *Eric as Wilt Michaels and Armored Armadillo *Julie as Frankie Foster *Emma as Kikko Hayashida, Nyakkii Momoyama, Asako Kageyama, Ramurin Makiba, Marurin Sasaki, Kumakki Mashiro, Sakurako Koinuma, Jenny McBride and Kumakkii Mashiro *Ivy as Blossom, Shimajirō Shimano, Lantu, Patty Rabbit and Foo *Kate as Mrs. Shaw and Mrs. Stevenson *Salli as Renge Midorihara *Tween Girl as Buttercup and B.B. Jammies *Allison as Madame Foster *Joey as Chill Penguin *Dallas as Spark Mandrill *Wiseguy as Flame Mammoth *Kidaroo as Overdrive Ostrich and Kanta Kabayama *Professor as Cyber Peacock *Paul as Slash Beast *Jennifer as Custard Transcript *A EGG U R is walking to a video store *COC* A EGG U R: Can I have Project X on Blu-ray? *Store Clerk: Here you go. *to: The living room *COC* A EGG U R: Since I got Project X on Blu-ray, I'm gonna watch it! *(91 minutes later) *COC* A EGG U R: That was a great and funny movie. *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Hey COC* A EGG U R, I've got big news for. Wait what's that in your hand? COC* A EGG U R, how dare you get Project X? Project X is a rated R film with pornography in it. That's it, you're grounded for tranquility. *COC* A EGG U R: But I liked that film. *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: It doesn't matter, now I'm going to give this DVD To Azura so she can destroy it. *to: The Private Quarters *see Pictures of Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, Chill Penguin, Overdrive Ostrich, Wheel Gator, Cyber Peacock, and Slash Beast hung up on Azura's walls along with some Pokemon toys scattered around her floor. We also see Azura in her bed sleeping as she lets her feet rest from fighting monsters, her toenails were painted princess pink *COC* A EGG U R's Dad: Hey Azura, I've got Project X from COC* A EGG U R. Do you mind if you would destroy that DVD? *Azura: Yes. Wait here while I destroy this DVD. *(Azura then leaves her room to destroy the DVD. While destroying the Project X DVD she hums her first verse of her song and then sighs) *(Azura then comes back to her room showing the destroyed Project X DVD) *Azura: All done! Category:COC* A EGG U R'S grounded days Category:Grounded Videos